Question: First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $8$ and that expression and then add $-5$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $7$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (-3x + 7) = \color{orange}{8(-3x+7)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{8(-3x+7)}$ do? $8(-3x+7)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(-3x+7)-5$.